Sonic Generations
Sonic Generations (ソニック ジェネレーションズ Sonikku jenerēshonzu?) is a platformer video game released for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS and PC. The game was made and released to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The Japanese version has different subtitles: White Time and Space (白の時空 Shiro no Jikū?) for the home consoles, and Blue Adventures (青の冒険 Ao no Bōken?) for the 3DS version. All versions of this game can be played in 3D, but a 3DTV as well as a pair of 3D glasses are required for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, being the first game of the franchise to be played in 3D. It uses stereoscopic 3D with the involvement of a pair of screens in one. Gameplay The game features levels derived from twenty years of Sonic history, ranging from the Classic era, through the Dreamcast era, to the Modern era. There is a level taken from each mainstream Sonic game to represent the different times. Each level can be played with either Classic Sonic or Modern Sonic, each taking their own routes throughout the level. Classic Sonic's levels are strictly two-dimensional side-scrolling stages, using classic moves like the Spin Attack and the Spin Dash. Modern Sonic's levels, on the other hand, carry on the current modern 2D/3D gameplay of recent titles such as Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Colors, featuring the Homing Attack, Freestyle Tricks, a Drift, the Stomp, the Light Speed Dash, and the Sonic Boost. Red Star Rings return in the console version. Five can be found in each Act, and collecting them unlocks extras such as music, art, and movies. The hub world starts out at White Space, but opens up more as the Sonics pass through more levels. The Hub worlds are only playable in 2D, so they are not free roam like they were in Unleashed. One character is rescued in each stage. Characters rescued will stand outside the entrance to the stage, and they can be talked to. Also, there is an area above the entrance to the main stages where the player can access Challenge Acts and rival battles. Bosses are accessed through special areas known as "Boss Gates", found at the end of each era. The handheld version, unlike the console version, makes the Modern Sonic gameplay similar to Sonic Rush, while also featuring Special Stages based on Sonic Heroes. Some bosses are played as Classic Sonic, and some are played as Modern Sonic. Act 1 is played as Classic Sonic and Act 2 is played as Modern Sonic, and there are ten missions per level. Plot The game's plot takes place following the events of Sonic Colors, in which Sonic the Hedgehog defeats Dr. Eggman and sends him out into space. In the past of Green Hill, Classic Sonic is running until he hears a noise. Suddenly, the mysterious entity known as the Time Eater appears in the sky and the screen washes white. In the present day, Sonic celebrates his birthday with his friends until the Time Eater disrupts the party, sucking everyone through various "time holes" and scattering them across different points in Sonic's past. Sonic tries to stop the monster, but is easily overwhelmed by its power. After regaining consciousness, Sonic finds himself in a strange dimension known as White Space, a realm where time and space end up after they have been 'erased' by being drained of color and life. Sonic rescues his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower and as they search for their friends, they encounter versions of themselves from the past, referred to as their "Classic" selves. As the two Tails determine that Time Eater's actions are damaging time and space itself, which is why it is white and lifeless, both "Classic" and "Modern" Sonic race through their history, restoring time to normal and rescuing their friends. They also realize at one point that the Time Eater's weakness are the Chaos Emeralds. After restoring the worlds and collecting all the Chaos Emeralds, they discover that the mastermind behind the Time Eater is Eggman and his classic self, who was faking himself to be a victim of the Time Eater all along. He reveals that while drifting through space following the events of Sonic Colors, Eggman discovered the Time Eater, thinking about the idea to use its powers and decided to join forces with his past self to harness its power. Although the Time Eater manages to nearly defeat the two Sonics, the support of their friends and the power of the Chaos Emeralds allow them to transform into Super Sonic and confront both versions of Eggman. Despite attacking with missiles, warping arms and slowing down time, the Sonics penetrate the Time Eater's core, destroying it. The heroes return to the present and continue celebrating Sonic's birthday. After the party, Classic Sonic and Classic Tails travel back to their own time as everyone bids their farewells. A post-credits scene shows the two Eggmen lost in White Space. The two argue as they search for an exit, discuss whether or not they ever defeat Sonic and contemplate if they should go back and get their teaching degree as opposed to continuing their misdeeds. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_Bios.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern) Classic_Sonic_Bio.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic) Tails_Bios.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Modern) Classic_Tails_Bio.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Classic) Knuckles_Bios.png|Knuckles the Echidna Amy_Bios.png|Amy Rose Cream_&_Cheese_Bios.png|Cream the Rabbit & Cheese the Chao Shadow_Bios.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge_Bios.png|Rouge the Bat Espio_Bios.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy_Bios.png|Charmy Bee Vector_Bios.png|Vector the Crocodile Blaze_Bios.png|Blaze the Cat Silver_Bios.png|Silver the Hedgehog Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic and Modern) *Super Sonic (Classic and Modern) 'Allies' *Miles "Tails" Prower (Classic and Modern) *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat 'Bosses and Rivals' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic (Classic) *Death Egg Robot *Perfect Chaos *Egg Dragoon *Dr. Eggman (Classic and Modern) *Time Eater Levels Worlds *Green Hill *Chemical Plant *Sky Sanctuary *Speed Highway *City Escape *Seaside Hill *Crisis City *Rooftop Run *Planet Wisp Transcript Sonic Generations/Transcript Unused Voices Sonic Generations/Unused Voices Videos 'Cutscenes' Sonic Generations - All Cutscenes The Sonic Generations Movie HD 'Longplay' Sonic Generations (3DS) playthrough ~Longplay~ Sonic Generations (HD) playthrough ~Longplay~ Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern) *'Kate Higgins' as Miles "Tails" Prower (Classic and Modern) *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Tory Baker' as Espio the Chameleon *'Colleen Villard' as Charmy Bee *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crcocodile *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat and Omochao *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman (Classic and Modern) Voice Sounds Sonic Generations/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games